Brawlgasm
Brawlgasm is a series made by Guitarmasterx7. No holds barred humor, with seemingly no continuity between episodes. So far there has been eight episodes made, not counting the the collabs "Peach's Slutty Brawlgasm" and "Beans". Episodes * Brawlgasm: Episode 1 * Brawlgasm: Episode 2 * Brawlgasm: Episode 3 * Brawlgasm: Episode 4 * Brawlgasm: Episode 5 * Brawlgasm: Episode 6 * Brawlgasm: Episode 7 * Brawlgasm: Episode 8 Main Cast The cast of Brawlgasm is very diverse, with many quirks. These characters are those that are seen more than once, and had episodes about themselves. Kirby: Kirby can be considered somewhat the straight man of the series. Very calm throughout, he often tries helping his friends, or make them feel better when they’re down, which is ironic because they rarely do anybody to help him in his time of need. A running gag is that he is challenged to fights after (usually) accidently upsetting someone. Link: Link can be considered the funny man in the series with his many quirks. Pretty lazy, and obsessed with sex, he spends a good amount of the series trying to capture “the boobies.” (Zero Suit Samus) He has a twelve year old son named Jimmy (Toon Link) who he tries to kill. May be considered Kirby’s best friend and comic foil. He finally sleeps with Zero Suit Samus in Episode 7 but couldn't remember because he was on drugs. Captain Falcon: Captain Falcon is portrayed as over the top and generally unlikeable. His answer to all his problems is his trademark Falcon Punch. In the collab "Peach's Slutty Brawlgasm" it appears that he once had a relationship with Peach who claims he "Falcon Punched" her during sex, although this is outside of series continuity. Snake: Portrayed as a paranoid war veteran and an (apparently) close friend of Link and Kirby. He is easily irritated, a common character trait in Brawlgasm. He occasionally builds machines with no idea how they work or even how he made them and has over the top conspiracy theories that even frighten Captain Falcon. He recently began wearing his red "Fire Camo". Supporting Cast Also very eccentric, these characters help the plot along, and set up a good amount of jokes with the main cast. Zero Suit Samus AKA "The Boobies": Usually reffered to as “the boobies.” She has never spoken in the series except in brawlgasm 7 where her and two duplicates taunted in a dream sequence. Much to Links pleasure, and is often sought after by several of the cast, mainly Link. It has been found out that she is legitimately interested in Kirby, much to his delight and horror. Has a brother who wears the green Power Suit (Samus). Mr. Game and Watch AKA Gay Man Watch: Very gay, and very creepy. He spends most of his time trying to convice others to be gay and bat around his black sausage, an innuendo with his standard B. In episode three, he created a video with Ness to explain tripping. Sonic: The 'whipping boy' of the series. He Has a very nasally voice and talks almost to quickly to be understood. When he appears, he is often killed by whomever is in the immediate vicinity. Guitarmasterx7 admitted he doesn’t hate Sonic, he hates the personality he developed in the 90’s. Marth (never actually called Marth in series continuity): Hails from Puerto Rico and never hesitates to remind everyone (including himself) of it. He has little interaction with other characters although he appears very frequently in the storyline. His largest role was in "Peach's Slutty Brawlgasm" which was outside series continuity. Jigglypuff AKA Nigglypuff: Jigglypuff is portrayed as the steriotypical black man and in a highly racist fashion. Calls everyone a honky, and in episode 4 he forced Link and Ike to do perform embarrasing acts at gun point, until he was subsequently eaten by Snake in the same episode. Never actually called 'Nigglypuff' in series continuity but it is a common nickname devised by commentors that even Dexterboy124 has acknowledged. 'Nigglypuff' is a combination of 'Jigglypuff' and 'nigga'. Ike: Portrayed as the 'emo kid'. His appearances are rare and only has a large role in Episode 4 where he is held at gunpoint by Jigglypuff. He expresses interest in cutting himself in the wrists (a steriotypical trait of emo's). Ganondorf: Very high and mighty, he challenges Kirby to a fight in episode 5, after he found out Kirby was making fun of him to appease Mario. Has a double with a british accent, a cousin named Cedric (may have appeared as one of snakes victims in episode 4). May have been killed by Link in the aforementioned episode but his final smash appeared later in the episode so this has yet to be determined. Mario: Equipped with a steriotypical Italian accent (just like the 'real' Mario) he believes all problems can be fixed with jumping on people. When that doesn’t work, he curses them and walks off, or in Episode 5, gets clobbered by Ganondorf. His most recent appearance was in Beans. Wario: Very fat and smelly, and is the epitome of a sick bastard as all his attacks involve either his ass, or cannibalism. In episode two, he challenges Kirby to a fight after Kirby accidentally jumped on his head. In episode 3 it was revealed that he is Jewish. In "Beans" he began chasing Sonic in order to "touch his balls"(actually just his grab attack.) Toon Link AKA Jimmy: Link's son who is so annoying that his own father tries to kill him with a bomb. Is brutally beaten by Wolf in "Beans". Zelda: Appears in Episode 7 where Link yells at her because he's been forced to rescue her on numerous occasions and she "hasn't put out in like, ever". She revives Link after he kills himself much to his dismay. She then reveals to him that while he was on drugs he slept with Zero Suit Samus and he just couldn't remember. Power Suit Samus: The brother of Zero Suit Samus AKA "The Boobies". He tries to kill Link when he finds out he's been trying to sleep with his sister. Pokemon Trainer: Often calls out Pokemon and attack moves when no one is around. Has a so-called "Pokemon Battle" in Peach's Slutty Brawlgasm. Ness: Was also killed by Snake, but in episode 3 helped Game and Watch create a PSA about tripping in Super Smash Bros. Brawl despite the series doesn't take place in the game. Olimar AKA Blackimar: Helped save Marth from drowning once. Appears in "Beans" with the nickname 'Blackimar' outside of series continuity because he is apparently black. His catchphrase is "I'm black." His latest appearance was in "Beans", where his name was officially "Blackimar". Since then he has become one of the most popular characters. He was revealed to be olimar's college roommate when he made a cameo appearance in TomKitsune's the night before Chrismash. Diddy Kong: Taunts Snake in episode 4 when Snake is trying to capture and eat him. Lucas: A annoying kid who was killed by Snake in episode 1. Peach: Has a high-pitched voice and is extremely annoying. Appears only once and for a brief time. Chuck Norris: He is the is strongest warrior alive and explained by Captain Falcon that he beated the crap out of Snake